yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Creatures (Shinto)
''Legendary Creature Template -Description- ''-Powers / Abilities-'' -''Fighting Style / Weapons-'' ''-Lore and Mythology-'' ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' Kasutai Hogo-sha / "Wandering Ashes" '' Kasutai Hogo-sha is the guardian of the Onibi Wastelands. As of late in the Shinto Realm though, he has undertaken a vicious change. He's been lately referred to as the Child of the Black Onibi. Kasutai Hogo-sha resides in The Onibi Wastelands. ''-Powers / Abilities-'' ~'Prosperous' Pyres~ The ability to create and manipulate fire. Kasutai can also absorb fire or heat and translate it into chi for his own use. ~'Soul Catcher'~ The ability to catch spirits without bodies and eat them. This translates the spirit's energy into his own. ~'Fiery Gaia Fiend'~ The ability to control stone or mineral as long as it is above one hundred degrees Fahrenheit ( 100°F ). ''-Fighting Style / Weapons-'' ~'Iaijutsu'~ This martial art revolves around using the drawing of one's sword as a method of combat. Kasutai plays heavily into counterattacking to his benefit, and thus in combat beckons to be attacked head on. ~'Unarmed Iaido'~ This martial art translates Iaijutsu's quick and deadly manners into unarmed combat. All of the energy meant to translate into a blade is instead transferred via knifehand thrusts. ~'Hotaru'~ This is Kasutai Hogo-sha's weapon. It is a traditional katana made of refolded tamahagane, tempered and tested before it was given to Kasutai as a gift long, long ago. But with time and darkness, and enchantments of his change, Kasutai's blade has become far more than just a sword. This always searing hot sword contains the soul of Kasutai's little sister Hotaru. It is said that whenever Kasutai draws the blade, the shrill, horrifying scream of a small child can be heard defeaningly echoing through the land. ~'Hono Stones'~ Twelve oddly smooth, polished round stones with glowing yellow symbols in them. The symbols almost look like names, but most of them are faded and estranged. These stones are each compacted with Onibi that Kasutai Hogo-sha has captured and stored for his use. These horrible Onibi entrapped in the stones do the bidding of Kasutai's will. These stones in combat float and levitate around his body when plucked from his belt, and can be shot outwards or drawn back in from Kasutai's person. ~'Master of the Wastelands'~ In all of his transformation into the fiend he is now, Kasutai has gained six fiery arms of spirit energy that radiate a scalding heat. These arms can move to his will, lift lightweight objects, or reach out to touch minerals and heat them up to a degree that Kasutai Hogo-sha can manipulate while he focuses on the enemy. ''-Lore and Mythology-'' Kasutai Nobudori was a noble samurai once upon a time. He had all in the world to live for. He and his little sister Hotaru were going to conquer the world, and his youthful ambition was unstoppable. But upon having descended his eyes upon a deceitful witch who challenged him to tackle her passions of love, Kasutai was skewered by the yokai witch in a mystical fire while his sister was used as a vessel for another spirit beast to take over and ravage the village with destruction. After all was said and done, Kasutai emerged the fire, his body charred and maimed, but somehow intact. He heard his sister's crying, her spirit still near. So he ventured far and long, gaining tales as the Wandering Ashes. When he returned to the village ruins, he entrapped his sister's soul into a sword so that she could always go with him on his travels. Unable to be normal, and having changed into something so far from man, Kasutai decided to guard others from the darkness of yokai and beasts like the one that tricked him. ... As of late, Kasutai Hogo-sha hasn't been in his right mind. It seems that he has been cast over with a dark spell while in the Onibi Wastelands. He hides himself away here, destroying all who come too near to his lair and threaten him or the Onibi that he feeds upon. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' To be announced. For those who would dare it, at current date ICly, Kasutai Hogo-sha is in need of cleansing of the darkness that ails him. To be spared of this veil and brought back to his right mind, he may offer something great in return... ''Aiko Soyokaze / "The Dancing Zephyr" '' Aiko Soyokaze is a delicate, frail looking girl who appears beautifully ethereal and ghost-like, but is seen guarded by what looks like her captor and dark guardian; a brutish earth golemn. ''-Powers / Abilities-'' ~'Wind Control~ '''The ability to create, manipulate, and eliminate wind by moving air. With this ability, both Ishima and Aiko can alternate the pressure of air's force and it's speed. ~'Barefoot Blessings~ (Aiko)' Wherever Aiko does step with the intent to create a 'blessing', a small orb of blessed air rises up from the ground. These orbs have the ability to deal light healing (some gashes, scratches, bruises) and boost or recharge one's chi. ~'A Zephyr's Gift~ (Aiko)' Aiko has the ability to create odd and unusual gifts for others. It is apart of her good-fortune nature, that she bring, give, or do things that grant good fortune upon those who please her. -Fighting Style / Weapons-'' Aiko on the other hand is a very delicate fighter who moves reflexively across the battlefield and wields a small pale lavender strip of silk. The silk piece, known as Lalavu, is capable of absorbing someone's speed stats. Thus, whomever comes in contact with Lalavu are slowed down for a period of time. ''-Lore and Mythology-'' Aiko Soyokaze is a Wind Yokai of good fortune. She appears as a delicate, beautiful young ghost woman. Aiko, or "The Dancing Zephyr" was once a traveler who moved between meadows and forests and sought out Samurai to give them relief from the heat of their pilgrimages. But two hundreds year ago, the Dancing Zephyr was captured by an evil Yokai who wished to have her as his mate. Ishima the Persevering is Aiko's ill-fated and unpleasant protector. He keeps her captive and is waiting for the moment to mate with her to create a supreme Storm Yokai. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' She has always had the ability to grant odd gifts or blessings. ''Fenikussu / "Avian of Rebirth" '' Fenikussu is the bird of eternal rebirth. He travels between places and rarely stays in one place, always posing as a type of bird, be it big or small. But whenever Fenikussu is found, he appears to be dying. He judges others based upon how they react to his dying, and those who show him compassion and help him, gain his favor. When Fenikussu reveals himself, he offers them something of their choosing in return. ''-Powers / Abilities-'' ~'Fire Breath~' Fenikussu can breathe fire from its beak. ~'Fire Absorption~' Fenikussu can absorb heat and eat fire to empower itself. ~'Life Drain~ '''When Fenikussu sinks his talons into someone, he can drain their life essence from them into himself, leaving them weak and debilitated. This empowers Fenikussu. ~'Ashes Rebirth~ If Fenikussu becomes too weak, he can kill himself... If Fenikussu kills himself, he bursts into ashes, and after a period of time, Fenikussu will be reborn as himself. ~'Scorch~ '''This is Fenikussu's ability to generate a massive amount of heat when he beats his wings. The more he beats his wings, the more heat accumulates in a given space. If he continues beating his wings for too long in a closed space, it can suffocate another or scorch the lungs. -''Fighting Style / Weapons-'' Fenikussu's fighting style is based on speed and strength. He is extremely elusive, evasive, reflexive, and yet at once he's very strong. His feet are capable of crushing bones and rocks with ease, and have been known to bend metal. His wings are long and agile, capable of rapid flight. Fenikussu incorporates speed, tactic, and piercing strength into combat while using only what he has as apart of himself as weapons. -Lore and Mythology-'' There was once a bird known as the fire bird, to which it was known for its longevity of living up to one hundred years, a lifespan enough to rival a human. One such bird became known as Amaterasu's favored pet, to whom she did love as a friend. Nearer the end of the bird's life however, Amaterasu sought to give him renewed purpose. So she searched the world for the bravest and wisest of warriors. What she found catching her attention more than most was a samurai who was willing to give his own life for the lives of his village's children when a raid of Yokai had showed up to eat them up. Amaterasu was moved by what she saw, so when the Yokai murdered the samurai in turn, she captured the warrior's soul in one hand, while the other cast a blessing over the children to keep them safe of Yokai for the rest of their days. When Amaterasu opened her other hand the samurai asked her what had happened, and she told him that she had taken his soul when it was released from the body so that she may offer him life eternal. The samurai did not understand, so Amaterasu continued to explain. She offered him life as an extraordinary creature that could watch the world below and would be the idol of life made of brave sacrifices. The samurai agreed to what she said then and Amaterasu gave his soul unto the fire bird she had kept as a pet. When she did so, his soul was so passionate that her bird was burned to ash. Amaterasu almost thought that the samurai's soul had been too much, and her plan was spoiled. But instead after a few hours, a new bird arose. Bigger and more powerful than the other, with the wisdom and strength of the samurai who lived within it. She thus named this creature Fenikussu, the Avian of Rebirth, and set him free to roam the skies and do unto the earth as he pleased. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' Fenikussu can offer people a vast variety of things. Be it simple wishes, some forms of knowledge, teaching a fire ability or skill to another, giving resistance to fire, or something else. He can offer his services or himself as a brief / temporary traveling companion, or he can teach people the trick of immortality if he finds them worthy. Grefkan -Description- Typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. ''-Powers / Abilities-'' *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath *Fire breath *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Vision *Fear Masking *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis *Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tail *Natural Weaponry Prehensile Tongue *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting *Camouflage *Elasticity *Malleable Anatomy *Shapeshifting Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance -''Fighting Style / Weapons-'' *Fast *Powerful *Talon clawed hands and feet *his massive tail *Fire breath *his tough steel hard skin *He has no weakness. ( Known) ''-Lore and Mythology-'' Grefkan, once man, soon made beast. He's the fearsome protector of the Witches Brew lurking within the errie shadows of the caves depths, pouding away at the surface as he makes his way through. No beast is more fearsome than he. Created from the witch Amikan, he was once a powerful warrior from the city of Jade, blessed by the goddess Ameteratsu to slay the fould witch of her wicked ways. He found himself within her depths and her beautiful rivaled any beast or man he had slain before. Her benevolence bestowing itself upon he, he could not fathom the urge to slay such a beautiful specimen such as she. So he bedded her... only to find himself going through a metamorphis over time, soon he turned into a vicious dragon, lost of all of his conciousness of free will. Stuck within the witches curse for all eternity within the Witches Brew. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' The one who slays him, will a great power in return. That allows them to take with them to the real world. Majobi / "The Snake Witcher" ' Majobi is a mysterious witch who can use her chi to connect to the minds of snakes. She has done this often enough that she has Hebi minions and serpent servants. Majobi is renowned for being enigmatic and cunning. But whether or not she is good or evil, is up for grabs as one asking of her rumors would find both to exist. -Powers / Abilities-'' ~'Serpent Psionics~ '''To any creature of serpentine creation, be it a simple snake or a Hebi, Majobi can connect with their minds or even exhibit full mind control. ~'The Slithering Mistress~''' Due to her creation and current existence, Majobi's body exhibits a lot of serpentine traits. Such as an ability to flex and contort in inhuman ways, detect vibrations or seismic changes in the environment, detect heat, and also taste the pheromones of others creatures or beings. Majobi also can use her tongue as a six foot whip if need be. If her tongue breaks skin, her saliva has the potential to induce sleep or drowsiness. ~'Power Negation~ '''Just a dance, or a move, and suddenly people might find themselves unable to use strong chi in the presence of Majobi. She has the ability to extend her own chi into the area around her without it being detected or seen. Her chi has the ability to devour other chi and nullify them upon contact. ~'Pheromone Freeze~''' This ability allows Majobi to excrete a massive amount of pheromones into the air which assert her sly dominance and predatory nature. The pheromone when breathed in by other creatures often makes them freeze or stand totally still, maybe save for quivering. It induces rapid heart rate, sweating, and shaking- and for some who are more fearful of snakes or of easily dominated mind, it creates an overwhelming sense of fear. -''Fighting Style / Weapons-'' Rumi Maki: This style of martial arts if ancient and very foreign. It deals a lot with attacking from different heights, leg-blocking, using open-hand attacks, headbutting, elbowing, using knocks, and neutralizing. Majobi uses this martial arts form to be quick, hard to strike, and challenging to her opponents. She rarely will jump into combat herself, but she will if need be with little reservations. Majobi usually uses no weapon, but if she does it's a simple set of matching bone knives with six inch blades and four inch handles (10'' in. weapon from tip to base of handle). '' ''-Lore and Mythology-'' In a very small village there had been a young girl who could manipulate her own energy to do an assortment of amazing things. She could heal animals of their wounds, communicate with animals, and had become keen at healing the farm animals of the village through otherwise harsh and unforgiving circumstances. But as she grew older nomads began to settle into her village, and the young woman by then was already hearing the whispers that she was a Yokai who loved animals more than people. As she came into adulthood, several of the hunters decided to spitefully slay the farm cattle, leaving them just barely alive to see if the woman would heal them. And when she did, despite their warning against it, they captured her and threw her into a pit. With her, she was tossed countless venomous and deadly snakes that they had rounded up over time. "If you love animals so much, then lie with serpents and see what love they show you." They'd said. And of course, being in a pit of snakes was no great ordeal. She had never encountered snakes before, so her screams echoed through the village, only muffled by the laughs of wicked men as the snakes bit her hundreds of times over, injecting enough venom into her youthful body to kill an army of men. But she did not die. Instead, she fell into a deep sleep. The men believed that the snakes had eaten the woman, as they could not see her anymore within the pit filled with serpents. They then decided to keep the snake pit as a torture method and death sentence for any who wronged them. But all the bodies of those thrown to the pit were given a new life by their souls being transferred into a body of one of the venomous serpents in the pit. And after years of lying with the serpents, her body being mutated by the venom in her veins and also by the power of the snakes themselves, she began to move once more. She woke with a new name given unto herself by the snakes she laid with, calling herself Majobi as the serpents lifted her from the pit and she freed them. Majobi then took it upon herself to slay the evil men. She commanded the countless soul-filled serpents to bite each of the sleeping men, intoxicating them with the venom she had grown immune to. Majobi then visited each of them and told them of their wrong-doings, and of how the people they'd slain had been incarnated into the snakes that would now be their own ends. Having found satisfying vengeance, Majobi disappeared from the village forever. Majobi is now whispered to come and go. She lingers in the wildnerness or slyly creeps through townships and villages while everyone is sleeping. She is whispered to be an evil Yokai Queen over Hebi and snakes by some, while others whisper that she is a Witcher of good fortune in the guise of something frightful and eerie. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' Majobi's past time is making wooden bead bracelets and necklaces. But her beads have a very unique power. She puts her own chi in the wooden black beads she makes, thus the bracelets Majobi makes have the power to negate chi. { There are twenty wooden beads on one bracelet, using Majobi's Nullifier consumes the chi from a single bead. Thus one can cancel out the chi around them up to twenty times before the bracelet loses its attribute. } Majobi also takes small pieces of fabric, such as handkerchiefs, geisha sleeves, scarves, belts, etc, and rubs her pheromones all over them. When Majobi gives an item to someone with these attributes, she also pricks their finger with a wooden thorn that oddly allows the person to be immune to the pheromones she uses. { The Serpent's Fright cloths create an air around the wielder that causes others to feel highly intimidated and submissive, often pushing them to back down from a fight, and / or stiffen up / hesitate. } Deus ''-Powers / Abilities- Augus fan art by shininboy-d5anjw8.jpg Augus asura s wrath by jxbp-d6w4gu6.png Screenshot ps3 asuras wrath070.jpg 120423 asura-496x620.jpg '' Absolute Condition: '''User has an absolute or supreme physical and mental condition meaning that all powers are in a supreme or absolute level with no apparent limitation. This is gained by Deus' ever growing chi energy, which over the years has shown no limitation and no caped growth. This power is reflected and shown thorugh his very prescenece however it seemes hidden. Even the highest of chi users cannot detect his power, becuase his own power or being in general is so high, it is in it's own exsistence, and would need adept lowering to be felt. '''Transcedent Physiology: '''User with this ability either is or can transform into an Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewer. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside the existence and thus both independent and outside everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. '''Master Telekenisis: '''Users can manipulate/move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Deus has a mastery of the ability allowing him to use his chi to:*Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. *Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabrics of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially reach Immortality. *Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. *Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or atomic level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. *Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate atoms *Elemental Transmutation/Matter Transmutation: to transmute matter into new form. *Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to the point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents '''Absolute Strength: '''With this ability, the user will be able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter mountains with their fists alone and even tear through space anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. '''Absolute Constant Velocity: '''The power to make anything move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it. With this ability, users can take any item and make them easily pierce through objects regardless of the relative speed. It doesn't matter if the target is moving at an extremely slow pace or if the target isn't even moving at all, so long as some part of them is physically moved, like poking their cheek (moving the their face). This power only works in accordance to the user's own relative location, meaning that even though the Earth is spinning at high speeds, along with all of its inhabitants, it doesn't count as moving. If the user cancels their power on the target object, it will come to a complete stop, regardless of how fast it was going. Because of this using this power on oncoming attacks and quickly canceling it will make any force halt. '''Greed Empowernment: The user has the ability in increase his own power when they strongly want something weather it be a material item or an intagible item such as combat, power, etc. -''Fighting Style / Weapons-'' KamiKen: '''People say that Deus is mostly known for his infinite hadou and as such being the first known user of it, he was classified as an energy that was unobtainible by any means other than what he went through. May people have tried to obtain the same energy throughout the same means, but have all failed in the same way, ending in thier death. People say due to his being the very first, fate awarded him with the gift of drawing from an infinite pool of ki whitin ones inner concious only unlocked in death, however since he is "not of mortal exsistence" his body can become and harbor energies that any normal human being would die from even looking at let alone containing in thier own being. Deus lives up to his latin root name, and is the only one to ever accces this energy. '''Gladius Aetherios (sword of ethereal): This sword is the sword that deus was originally killed with, but now transformed using his own unique chi energy. The sword is 6 feet long, and about 3 inches thick, made of a god like steel who's origins are unknow, but the sword is completly used as a conduit for Deus energy, and can be and is usually on the level of chi that Deus is using. As deus's chi is ever growing, so is the swords power. The blade can be extended also using chi to further its reach, and Deus' Kenjutsu is above that of any earthly mastery, but....it was said that the first time Deus drew this sword, the power was so great, the very sun was eclipesed and the only glow left in the world was his own power. It was a dark day for those slain by his blade and as such, Deus's never draws his sword unless he feels need. The only other weapons he uses are his fist, as he does have an honor code for such a battle hungry god. ''-Lore and Mythology-'' Fighting has been a cultral part of human history, and as such the energy of Chi was developed, to help furhther the pracitce of martial arts in general. But..who was the first user of Chi? A man, a thai monk rather, lived in the mountains of tibet, in Asia. He was a highly regarded martial artist of his time, and practice of the White Lotus Kung Fu style, but couldn't help but feel empty of sorts. As if he had a yearniing or a calling of some kind, that he was meant for something greater. With this, he traveled to the forbiden runis of Honden (inner Sanctuary) and began to practice his martial arts, to see if he could use them as a medium for his inner calling. After 72 hours of katas and deep thought the mans body had become some intune emotionally and spritually he began to glow, and emit a brigh golden aura from his body. He'd felt a surge of power that had never been experienced before, and went to tell his brothers about it. Some of the people in his village listned, but others.....shunned him. Some thought he was a monster of sorts, a demon incarnation, and they mocked him. The man pleaded with the people to hear his teachings, for they were not harmful, as such they decided to pay attention, and thus the teaching of Chi began in Asia. People were able to channel their spiritual energies into sentient passive and dominant abiliities, like forces, physical enhancement, healing, etc. The age of martial arts had blossomed beautifully all thanks to one man. The one man had become so well versed in chi, he was undefeated in his village, and would often reicive visitors from koreans, Japanese men, and even chinese people. From there, chi was practioned in Asia become known as the basis for all known marital arts and martial arts studies, and the one man who discovered it continued to teach it, and grow in power himself. He grew, and grew, and kept growing, only to better himsef, and discover his enlightment. He gained powers beyond imagination being the first to know about it he had more time to conquer it to his whim, however. Power is not withouth betrayal The higher order of the village decided that the man had become to powerful to be dealt with like a normal man. Though he was viewed as an asset, people knew if he ever turned on them, who would be the one to stop him? This burning question is what lead to the assassination attempt on the man. The man cought wind, and fought vailiantly. No one in the village could touch him and his bright golden glow, he had become somewhat invincible. Saddly....the villiagers threw a child in his reign of attack, in shock the man wouldn't harm a child, and thus had a blade peirce his heart, while he was hesitant. He was at full power when he died, and as such, they threw him into the heart of the mountains volcano, witht he blade still loged deep in his heart. His death was an unhonorable one, and people would swear he was dead.....but in death. Comes Life. The man would ascended into the dark jaws of death, a monk betrayed by his commrades for finding power greater than thiers. As he descended, he fell into a deep spiritual journey, and a golden Koi fish spoke to him. He figured this Koi fish must have been a manifestation of his power coming to talk to him. The fish told him to live, and to live on. The man questioned his own sanity, as his skin began to burn in the lava of the volcano, but he was not seeing things. This fish was telling him to live on, and then in a flash of golden light, the lava tha once sourounded the man's body, was pushed back by the sheer force of his Chi. He had found a way to link his Chi fo a Infinite sesspool of energy, that could only be achived after ones death. In short the only reason he has so much Chi energy and why is power continues to grow is becuase he is not limited by a mortal body, for he is now somewhat of a spector. A ghost that can exsist in the mortal plain becuase of sheer force of will and his ever growing energy. The man did not take revenge on the people of the village that betrayed him but only asked in return that they worship him, and cader to his wants and needs. The man couldn't be a mortal any longer, and decided to name himslef "Deus" (God), and reveal himself to be a man with burnt skin and red makrings upon them. HIs hair had grown out and exceptionally white, and his eyes were hollowed and rolled into the back of his head to symbolize he was no longer apart of human exsistence. The sword that had once peirced his chest, had manifested it'self as his weapon of chocie inside of a gold and white sheeth. Deus would traverse the mortal plain, instantly studying more forms of martial arts, techniques with chi that he practicioned or were invented from his original builds. Deus would often present himself to Men, who he thought were worth the challaenge, but all would be parieshed beneath his cold and cinical fist. The chi that he inhabited had made him battle hungry,and with his ever increasing power their were less and less people that could challenge his might. He eventually grew weary of The planet he inhabbited and for 1,000 years traveresed the vast void of space, sailing the cosmos and seeing what was in this vast universe. The things he found, have not been known, as he's never been one much for conversation by anymeans. Once done sailing the cosmos, he returned to earth, only to have increased in power once again. He put himself to sleep, only to hope that in 1,000 more years, someone would awaken a power even greater than his own, and be the one to give him the challenge he wanted. If not he decided he would perge the world clean, and rebuild it from a new, breeding a line of invincible warriors witht he planets women, and conquering it with an Iron Fist. However he would need a companion by his side, and as such would hold a tournement to do decide who would rule with him. ''-Offerings and Capabilities-'' His blade and a porportion of his power. Category:Shinto